They were using their tongues!
by Generally A-OK Teen
Summary: Childhood AU: Blaine and Sam are eight years old and best friends. One day, Sam sees something totally shocking (and kinda gross) and just has to tell his friend all about it.


_**A/N:** Another little fic which I posted ages ago on tumblr and am now chucking at the good people of ffn. It's Blam BFFship with a dash of Blaine crushing on Sam, so pretty relevant right now, amirite? Enjoy, my pretties!_

* * *

Sam and Blaine lay side by side on the front lawn of the Evans house, staring, determined, at the sky. For the most part they were quiet, waiting for an interesting cloud to drift into view. Their bodies were sprawled haphazardly across the ground. Sam's arms were crossed behind his head, the picture of coolness (in Blaine's opinion, anyway). Blaine was always the more restless of the two. His legs squirmed impatiently, eager to be moving. Truthfully, he would rather be playing tag or climbing the huge tree in the corner of the yard. But Sam preferred to do this. And Sam was Blaine's best friend.

It wasn't that Blaine didn't enjoy this game of theirs. In fact, he loved it. He would point out clouds that looked like stuff – animals, cartoon characters, kids in their neighbourhood. Then it was Sam's turn. He would laugh at his friend's ridiculous comparisons ("I can't believe you think that cloud looks like Woody the Woodpecker. Seriously, Blaine."), but always jumped up to do a hilarious impersonation. His comedy never failed to amuse Blaine, who rolled around on the grass, giggling like a madman and gasping for breath.

The quality of the game on this day, however, was rather disappointing. The sky was annoyingly clear and even when Blaine pointed out one lone cloud which looked vaguely like a parrot, Sam seemed too preoccupied to make a decent attempt at his impression.

So they lay on the grass and stared at the sky. Sam thought. Blaine waited.

"Hey Blaine," Sam finally said, suddenly excited about whatever it was that he had to tell his friend. "Guess what I saw today?"

Blaine turned to look at him. "What?"

Sam sat up and rolled his eyes at Blaine. "Uh, I said _guess_."

Blaine let out an exasperated sigh. "I don't know, Sammy…" He looked to his friend, who was waiting patiently for him to say something. Blaine moved to sit facing him, their knees just brushing together. "Um… A bear?"

"Nope."

"A rocket ship?"

"That would be awesome." They shared a nod, a smile, a moment of imagination. "But no."

"A mermaid?"

"Blaine!"

"Oh, I know – Spiderman."

"These are, like, the worst guesses ever." Sam was giving him a look. Sort of an 'Oh my God, Blaine, I can't believe you can't read my mind. You're so lame' look.

"Well, maybe you should just tell me then."

"Fine, fine. Jeez." Sam shook his head for a moment, before remembering the urgent topic at hand. "Okay. So. I was riding my bike past your house earlier." Blaine nodded. Sam did love playing storyteller. "And I was doing this really cool trick where I spin around and the front wheel kinda comes up off the ground and it looks so awesome and the back wheel goes like duh-duh-duh-dunnnnn-"

"Sammyyyyyyy."

"Huh?"

"What did you see?"

"Oh, right. Well, I was riding past your house and I looked up to like, see if you were in your yard and stuff." Blaine's lips twitched into a smile. "Except you weren't there. But your brother was." (The patented Sam Evans dramatic pause. Clear throat, lean forward, raise eyebrows.) "And he was with a girl."

Blaine's eyes grew wide. "A girl?"

"Yup."

"Who?"

Sam shrugged. "She was wearing a dress and she had this brown hair that was like –" He gestured wildly around his head. Blaine couldn't help but chuckle. "So anyways, they were talking for a while. And then they started _kissing_."

Blaine gasped loudly. "Oh my God."

Sam nodded excitedly. "It was so weird. I almost crashed my bike into Mrs. Burke's trash can."

Blaine fell back against the grass with a thud. "Very weird," he agreed.

"I wonder who she was," Sam said. "Do you think she's his girlfriend?"

"I don't know." Blaine focused his gaze on the empty sky. "He's eighteen now, Sammy. And it's _Cooper_, you know? He probably has tonnes of girlfriends that he… kisses and stuff." He shrugged slightly. "He doesn't really tell me things like that."

Sam exhaled slowly, deep in thought. "Well. All I know is that I definitely don't wanna kiss anyone. Ever."

Blaine shot up at that, wide-eyed. "_Ever?_"

Sam nodded. "It looks pretty gross. I mean, it's bad enough when my parents do it because they're, like, my parents." A shudder. "But Cooper and his girlf- whoever she is… They were like…" Pause. Mild grimace. "Using their tongues."

Blaine could only stare back at his friend. Tongues? What the heck? How would that even work?

A few moments passed. The two boys looked at each other, Sam utterly disgusted, Blaine just confused.

"So," he croaked, rediscovering his voice, "I… They were like…" He winced before continuing. "… Licking each other?"

That was enough to send Sam into fits of laughter. He collapsed face-first on the ground, hysterical giggles only slightly muffled by the grass. Blaine's face was a rather impressive shade of crimson now, and he hugged his knees to his chest in embarrassment.

"Oh my God, Blaine. No. They weren't –" He dissolved into peals of laughter again.

Blaine slapped him on the knee, hiding his face in his own and groaning.

Only after another minute of uncontrollable giggling did Sam regain his composure. "My point is," he said, still not quite breathing normally, "kissing is just not for me." Blaine stared. His friend only grew more adamant. "I don't have to ever do it if I don't wanna. No one can make me."

Blaine sighed. "Okay, sure, now you don't want to. But what about when you fall in love?"

Sam wrinkled his nose. "I guess I didn't really think of that."

Blaine smiled at a spot on the ground, fiddling absentmindedly with a neatly tied shoelace. "I think if you're in love with the person you're kissing, it'll be really good."

"Hmm," the blonde boy huffed, falling back to his spread-eagled position on the ground and closing his eyes.

It was starting to get chilly. Both boys would be called in for dinner soon enough.

"Hey Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think it's like?"

"What do I think what's like?"

"Being in love with someone."

"Oh." Blaine stopped playing with his shoelaces and looked down at Sam, whose eyes were still shut and whose hands were once again being used as a pillow for his shaggy blonde head. "Um. I think it's like… You just really really like them and you wanna hang out with them all the time. And they make you laugh a lot. And you just feel happy and it's like you're always having fun when you're together." He shook his head slightly. "Or something like that, I guess."

Sam opened his eyes at that. "Hmm. Sounds kinda like you and me." He grinned.

Blaine's breath caught in his throat. He nodded just a bit too eagerly.

Sam shifted into a sitting position then, leaning in close to Blaine with that dopey grin still in place. Blaine felt giddy. He couldn't remember ever feeling like this before. It was kind of like a mixture between the buzz after he'd eaten too much candy and the way he felt when Cooper would grab him and spin him round in circles until the dizziness became too much.

Their faces were centimetres apart now. He could smell the bacon sandwich Sam had had for lunch earlier. Blaine was sure he was going to stop breathing any second now. Had his best friend's eyes always been that blue?

"Good thing we don't kiss though!" Sam laughed, shoving Blaine playfully on the shoulder and jumping to his feet. "We should play catch."


End file.
